The Prodigious Longevity
by Fiesta Butterfly
Summary: Using only twenty of my vocab words and two Kingdom Hearts characters, I have created a story.
1. Chapter 1

The Prodigious Longevity

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. Or in this case, I do not own the Kingdom Hearts characters Axel and/or Roxas.

Summary: Using only twenty of my vocab words and two Kingdom Hearts characters, I have created a story.

Axel: And a funny story at that!

Roxas: Shut up!

Author's Note: The summary pretty much sums everything up. I used the twenty vocab words from my chapter three vocabulary. Then to complete the story I decided to used my two favorite characters, Axel and Roxas. Also, I will underline all of my vocabulary words that I used in the story.

-The World That Never Was-

-Roxas' Room-

"Baka." grumbled Roxas under his breath, as he alloted the deck of cards evenly between Axel and himself.

Now, as you may know, both Axel and Roxas are both Nobodys. Beings that are completely devoid of a heart. Beings that can't feel anything, feelings, they didn't have feelings. But that's another story, besides it's not even relevant to the subject at hand.

"Sorry, what did you say?" replied Axel, pretending like he completely didn't hear what Roxas grumbled.

"I said 'baka,' baka!" yelled Roxas, loosing his temper yet again as he finished alloting the cards.

Axel just smiled at the young blond, looking at him lovingly. It was strange. Even though Roxas and Axel were Nobodys, they lived their nonexistent lives with feeling. They weren't the only ones that seemed to show emotions. There's Demyx, whom is very skittish when having to fight. Axel tried telling him many times before to stop being such a baby and to grow up, but that didn't seem to register inside the Melodious Nocturne's head. Then there's Luxord, number ten, the Gambler of Fate,… or you could just call him Luxord. He's very audacious, but in a certain way. He always wants to be the highest bidder setting the higher stakes for everyone else, and he always wants to win… And he just happened to win an unusual poker game earlier. This is the reason why Roxas is in a foul mood.

"Temper, temper." said Axel, whom was now smiling to himself.

"Temper?! There's a reason why I'm pissed and you know fairly well why!"

"Hey, I'm the one doing you the favor here, but if you'd rather blow me off--.

Axel let his sentence hang there for a minuet, letting his small friend ponder over what he just said. Yes, he knew that Roxas wasn't in the best mood to be dealt with, but he just couldn't resist toying with his friend. Besides, he knew that Roxas couldn't refuse his offer, especially when the Key of Destiny had a good chance of winning.

"So… do you want to be the dealer?" asked Roxas with a much calmer voice than before.

Axel raised an eyebrow. Well this was unexpected. There was no dealer in the game that they were about to play, and Roxas should have known better than to make a mistake now or at least have noticed his mistake. Furthermore, Roxas would still be blowing off steam by now, but asking Axel his perspective? Yeah, that just wasn't normal.

"Well, Roxas, I would enjoy to be dealer unless you, of course, would like to be dealer." said Axel resting his head on his hands.

Axel was so willful at times that it seemed to instigate Roxas to be the same as him. Of course, they already did that. They would vie against each other twenty-four seven, but unfortunately this just seems to amass them more.

"Axel, is it just me or do you enjoy perturbing my longevity?"

Axel gasped. "Very good, Roxy, you're using prodigious vocabulary! That's very audacious of you and it's so prodigious! Oh, happy day!" cried Axel pretending to be a over happy mother.

Roxas rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. Well, that's Axel for ya.

"You know, it would be really nice if we could start the game and quit veering off course."

"It would… but I enjoy 'perturbing your longevity.'" said Axel giving Roxas one of his 'sweet' smiles.

Roxas clenched his teeth, trying to grapple his anger. He didn't know the redhead did it, but Axel was good at come-back remarks. He was like the elite member, out of the whole Organization, that could come up with prodigious remarks. It was so strange how Axel's remarks could tether one's mouth and just leave you incapacitated…. Like Roxas is right now.

Axel could see Roxas' anger, even though he was trying to hide it. Oh, how he loved to perturb Roxas' longevity! It was so sweet, so sweet.

Axel continued watching the young blond with vigil eyes, making sure that he wouldn't pull a fast one on him (yes, the Key of Destiny will beat you up if you piss him off). Seeing that Roxas wasn't planning on jumping him, or going to beat the petard out of him, he picked up his pile of cards.

"Alright, pick a card." said Axel as he finished putting all of his pairs to one side.

Roxas let out a heavy sigh as he picked up his own pile of cards, and put his pairs to one side.

They were playing 'Dunce.' It's a simple card game and the only rules are that each player has to keep a poker face on; and you can't cheat. The object of the game is to not have the left over ace card when all the cards have been paired up and put to the side, at the end of the game. Now, if one were to have the left over ace then that player would be the 'dunce.' Hence forth, that is why the game is called 'dunce.'

"You know, Axel… if you ever say another comeback remark to me… I swear… as Kingdom Hearts as my witness, I will summon a myriad of Heartless to come and destroy you." Roxas said as he picked random card from Axel's hand. "Got it memorized?"

Both Roxas and Axel smirked at the familiar catch phrase then suddenly they began to laugh in unison. Strange? Yes, a minuet ago they were fighting and now it's all cumbiya between them. I guess this story is going to end with a 'happily ever after.' Or is it…

"Hey, Roxas, I just noticed something." Axel said as Roxas stopped laughing. "This game that we're playing doesn't have a dealer in it."

"Yeah, and?" Roxas replied.

"Well, before we started playing, you asked me if I wanted to be the dealer, right?"

"…So-, your point is?"

"That's exactly my point!" cried Axel as he jumped up out of his seat. "There's no dealer in this game yet you still asked me if I wanted to be the dealer!"

"Okay, o, I made a mistake, but that doesn't mean that it's the end of the world."

"Ugh! Roxas! The point oft this game is to find out who the dunce is, even without the cards."

"And the dunce would be--…?"

"_You_ silly!"

"?!?!"

"Ha, ha! Dunce! I win!"

Author's Note: Finally, chapter one is complete! Don't worry now, chapter two will be up soon. Don't forget to review please! I would really like to know how I did on this story.


	2. Chapter 2

The Prodigious Longevity

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. Or in this case, I do not own the Kingdom Hearts characters Axel and/or Roxas.

Summary: Using only twenty of my vocab words and two Kingdom Hearts characters, I have created a story.

Axel: And a funny story at that!

Roxas: Shut up!

Author's Note: Alright, the all new and totally awaited chapter of The Perturbed Longevity. Enjoy!…. Oh, and reviews would be nice too.

-The World That Never Was-

-The Next Day-

The castle within The World That Never Was was full of laughter today. Ever since Roxas had lost to Axel at Dunce, he has to wear silly outfits of both Axel and Luxords choice…. For a whole week!

Today, Roxas found himself in a pink ballerinas outfit – tutu and all – carrying a small, pink wand with a star on top. Yeah, everyone that saw him said that he looked like Marluxia's and Larxene's son. Of coarse, everyone stopped making fun of him after an hour. That's about the time when Roxas had had enough of the other members antics.

Right now, Roxas was on time out, since he got medieval on the other members. That was five minutes ago and Roxas was on a twenty minute time out, so he had fifteen more minutes of having to stand facing the corner. Along with having to listen to the numerous amount of laughing and bantering behind him…. It was going to be a long week.

"So, Roxas, what do you want to dress up as tomorrow?" asked Axel as he looked through his list of choice attire for Roxas.

Roxas didn't reply. He knew that if he did another minute would be added for every word that he said.

"Not in a talkative mood?… Aww, that's too bad, 'cause I've got a nice assortment of clothing that you'll just look darling in."

"Axel, stop taunting the lad. Besides, tomorrow is my turn to pick Roxas' outfit, so you can taunt him then." Said Luxord whom was lounging in a nearby couch, looking through his own list of outfits.

"Hmph, fine, but you better pick something ridiculous for Blondie to wear."

"Oh, believe me, I've got something good planned."

'Oh, God, don't let it be a bunny costume.' Thought Roxas with great distress.

Then, silence settled the room. Axel had put the rocking chair that he was sitting in, in the reclining position. He was trying to take a 'cat nap,' which he hope included a sarcastic dream about Roxas. Luxord, on te other hand, was busy examining a pink, bunny costume, and imagining how it would look on the young blond. The thought of 'The Key of Destiny' wearing such an outfit made him smile.

"Yo, Axel, Luxord! What are you guys still doing in here? There's a meeting in five minutes."

It was Demyx, the most annoying member out of the entire Organization. He was walking by the sitting room when he just happened to notice numbers eight and ten. He was on his way to the meeting but he just couldn't leave a sleeping Axel, and a day dreaming Luxord behind. Besides, if anyone is late or absent from a meeting the Superior won't be happy.

As Demyx noisily entered the sitting room he startled everyone; including Roxas. Both Axel and the chair that he was occupying shot back into a sitting position, while Luxord accidentally threw his papers into the air which then scattered upon the floor. Roxas jumped while letting out a small, startled squeak, but as he turned around and saw that it was Demyx he returned to facing the corner.

"Jesus, Demyx! You scared me half to fading." Said Axel as he clutched his chest.

Luxord cursed as he noticed the scattered papers on the floor and went to pick them up.

'Serves you right, bitch.' Thought Roxas with a smile, as he saw from the corner of his eye Luxord's pissed off expression.

"Oops! Sorry, Axel, I didn't mean to startle yo--…_Roxas_?" Demyx had just noticed the pink Roxas standing and facing the corner.

Roxas lifted up his left hand to signify his 'hello.'

"Well, don't you just look pretty, Roxas? Or should I call you 'Roxanne?'"

"Actually, yes, do call me 'Roxanne.' It's better than being called 'Roxas' while having to wear outfits as ridiculous as this." Said Roxas as he turned around to face his 'funny' friend.

"Hey, you're on time out, Blondie." Said Axel.

"Hey, there's a meeting in five. Now, you're going to help me out of this ridiculous outfit, baka." Said Roxas as he walked towards the redhead.

"Hmph, whatever you say, Roxanne." replied Axel.

The two Nobodies then left the room and walked down the hallway towards Roxas' room. After a couple of seconds, both Demyx and Luxord filed out of the room and teleported into the meeting room. Of course, Luxord kept patronizing Demyx into a game of poker after the meeting was over; like anyone knew when a meeting would end. Hopefully, Demyx won't lose.

It wasn't until Axel and Roxas were halfway to number XIII's room before anyone spoke again.

"Hey, Roxas." said Axel with an evil grin.

"I thought I told you to call me, Roxanne." replied Roxas with an irritated tone. Axel just rolled his eyes and ignored what 'Roxanne' said.

"Loser says what?"

"… What?!" said Roxas as he finally turned to look at Axel.

"Exactly."

Axel had a big grin on his face now, while Roxas was left dumfounded.

"Wait… What?! Come on, Axel, tell me what you said."

'Heh, heh. I love it when he begs.' thought Axel. "Look, Roxas… I mean, 'Roxanne.' Just think about it… A loser says what?"

"I don't understand the question." said Roxas as both he and Axel walked into his room.

"Ugh! I said, 'loser says what?' and you said, 'what?' Get it?"

Axel was now unzipping the back part of Roxas' outfit, so that the young blond was able to change into his regular attire. Roxas still remained silent while he changed into his Organization outfit. Axel had his back turned so that Roxas could have some privacy. It wasn't until they exited Roxas' room that someone finally spoke. That someone was Roxas, and he wasn't happy.

"Axel," said Roxas whom was now facing the redhead with an oh-so-calm-look. There will be a myriad of Heartless waiting for you after the meeting."


End file.
